


chains

by lemonlime_11



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood, Chains, CrypRev, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RevCryp, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Scratching, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlime_11/pseuds/lemonlime_11
Summary: Tae decides to take charge in the bedroom tonight. but things took an unexpected turn,,,
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Kudos: 14





	chains

Tae absolutely loved the reactions he was getting from Revenant. The sounds he made were pure bliss, watching him lay on his back, struggling to break the chains that were tied from his wrists to the headboard. Ropes or a piece of cloth would have been sufficient, if Revenant did not easily break free then absolutely rail Tae for making him be patient. But this time was going to be different. He also went as far as to have a silky black blindfold to cover his boyfriend’s sight, heightening his senses greatly. Sure he could have just pulled down the bandana he wore, but the extra piece of fabric added much more beauty to the sight. 

As if he could breathe again, the simulacra let out sound, imitating a shaky breath and a whimper. A mere habit of his that Tae loved. It seemed like forever when Tae finally lowered his body and rode Revenant’s lubed, aching cock. All the man would do is slowly rock himself on it, barely raising his body off him and steadily back down as the chains around his wrists constricted him, clinking together. The simulacrum’s legs were twitching and shaking, begging for more pleasure as the man let out soft moans. Though Revenant couldn’t see, he would probably be irate at the shit eating grin that was on his face, getting to see him unwind and writhe beneath him. 

Slowly, Tae’s movements came to a stop, completely pulling himself off Revenant’s dick. He groaned and threw his head back into the soft pillows, beyond pissed that he is being edged for this long. Tae knew he didn’t cum yet, but was surprised at how much pre-cum was leaking out of him, dripping. He missed the full feeling inside him but tonight, he was in charge, having his way instead of Revenant’s brutal, tiring method. He took in a breath before he spoke “How is my little 애새끼 doing? Hm?”

Revenant had no words. He wanted to go as far as tearing out his throat for calling him such a name, but his mind was clouded with lust and the desire to cum. His only response was a groan and a weak thrust of his hips upwards. Tae chuckled at his boyfriend’s efforts to get off. Instead of sinking back down on his cock again, he lowered himself so that their cocks would rub against each other as he leaned forward to whisper by his head, using two of his fingers to slightly push his chin up “Have you calmed down yet? You know I will only continue if you stop trying to take charge”

The nightmare of a being hated getting dominated by his lover. Rarely he would allow it, but not tonight. Slowly, Revenant lifted his arms up. Suddenly and successfully, he pulled down his arms quickly with a grunt, breaking the chains apart between his wrists. Tae could barely think before his boyfriend shook his wrists and snatched the fabric off his face, tossing it aside. He fiercely grabbed Tae’s waist and gripped it, leaving bright marks behind along with beads of blood trailing them. Angling carefully, he pulled the man’s body down on his dick and thrusted upwards. He took a moment to relish the relief he felt as he listened to the Korean cry out a moan, holding himself up on his chest.

Still holding on tightly, Revenant lifted up Tae and slammed him down on his cock again. The man wrapped his scarf in his fist as he was practically being used as a fleshlight. His thrusts were slow and deep, feeling the tightness around his dick every time he brought down his boyfriend on him. Tae could barely look up at his lover, only able to look down and keep himself up as sweat dripped from him. He let out voice-cracking moans for every thrust into him, but it wasn’t long before his legs trembled then came onto himself and Revenant. He felt his body lift up till only the head was still in him. He tried to keep his breaths steady and composed as his boyfriend gave a low chuckle “Aw. You finished so soon? Well that’s too bad”

Tae looked up at him with desperate eyes before he was met with quick thrusts and a stronger grip on his waist. He could stop moaning every time that sensitive spot of his was hit. All of the pleasure and overstimulation was just too much for him as Revenant was trying to reach his own climax “Done sleep on me just yet, we’re almost done,  _ prince _ ”

He could hear the digital voice beneath him begin to tire out, but still determined to cum inside him. Once his thrusts start getting sloppy and grips tighten on him, that's when he knew he would thrust deep into him and release that orange preserves in him. Tae felt one of Revenant’s hands slide down to his ass and grabbing it roughly ass came into him. The simulacra let out a quiet moan before he loosened his grip on the man and rubbed his thumb on his hip. They both were taking in deep breaths as Tae released the scarf from his hands to cushion his head on his metal chest. 

The man felt a hard and somewhat warm and run up his back, with a liquid running against it. He could only assume sweat and maybe a little blood since he felt sharp stings on his lower back. Looking up, he saw Revenant’s head leaning back, exhausted. He shifted and propped his arm up, his upper body rising and let out a huff “Too much?”

Pushing his palms down on his chest, Tae leaned forward and gave him a kiss where his lips would be “Not at all, 빨간”

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> 애새끼 - brat  
> 빨간 - red


End file.
